The invention relates to a tacker for fastening means according to the introductory part of claim 1.
Self-powered tackers require release safety devices corresponding to regulations of authorities. These are to prevent the tackers from being used as a fire arm. Furthermore by way of inconsiderate use there arises danger to the user and for persons who are located in the workplace by way of unintended contact of the release and likewise.
It is therefore known to mount a contact feeler on the muzzle tool of a tacker, which in its idle position projects over the muzzle tool and on contact of the tacker on the subject is displaced. Between the contact feeler and a switch device for releasing the drive unit there is usually arranged a linkage of bars. With the help of such a safety device it is achieved that a tacking shot is only released when the contact feeler as well as the release lever are actuated. With this one may differentiate between apparatus with contact operation (touch release) and apparatus with a sole release actuation.
With apparatus with a touch release the tacking procedure with the release lever actuated may be released by the mere placing of the contact feeler on the subject. Such an operating manner is usual where very quickly a multitude of fastening means are to be diven in, without there being required a precise attachment. At the same time however there is the danger that erroneous releases occur when the contact feeler is actuated by unintentional contact.
The sole release actuation is only applied with relatively large tackers or apparatus for large fastening means lengths (e.g. 130 mm). With an actuation of the release lever, with tackers with single shot release only a single shot is released in contrast to tackers with repetitive operation with which fastening means are continuously driven out with a frequency typical of the apparatus as long as the release lever is actuated. Firstly the contact feeler must be actuated before the release lever effects a release of the drive unit. In order to carry out a further tacking procedure, with some apparatus firstly the contact feeler must be lifted up and the release lever let go of. With other apparatus with a tacker which is placed on, by way of multiple actuation of the release lever several tacking procedures may be carried out (cf. DE-GM 88 10 753.1).
The known tackers have the disadvantage that their safety devices with a linkage of bars are complicated and prone to failure. These specifically act generally on a control element between the release lever and a switch plunger, wherein between the contact feeler and the control element a movement deflection is required and a relative movability between slide element and the linkage of bars must be ensured.